1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel cut valve for a vent line in a fuel system for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to a fuel level responsive fuel cut valve to be installed within a fuel tank for ventilating vaporized fuel from the tank.
2. Description of the Background Art
Such fuel cut valves have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,302 and Japanese Utility Model First (unexamined) Publication (Jikkai) Showa No. 62-17423. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,302, the fuel cut valve is provided in the inner end of a vent line for ventilating vaporized fuel gas to an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. Normally, the fuel cut valve of this type is oriented above a normal fuel level in the fuel tank. The fuel cut valve has a fuel level responsive valve element which is disposed within a valve housing and is normally maintained at an open position. The valve element is designed to move in response to extraordinarily high fuel level to shut the vent line so that the fuel will never flow therethrough.
In such a construction, the vent line has to be connected to the valve housing at the top. This clearly requires extra clearance at the upper portion of the fuel tank, which limits the fuel tank capacity. This is especially true for the modern vehicle, where height of the fuel tank is strictly limited by the fuel tank being oriented below the rear passenger's seat. Similar drawbacks appear in the Jikkai Showa No. 62-17423.